El pastel más deseado
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Todo empezó como algo para demostrar que Mimi Tachikawa conseguía todo lo que quería pero, de alguna manera, la chica terminó enamorándose de Yamato. Pero él la rechazaba, sin razón alguna, y finalmente el rubio se convirtió en un pastel que Mimi deseaba y que no le permitían comer.


Este fic forma parte de una actividad del topic Mimato del foro digimon "Proyecto 1-8". En él, que celebra los 6000 posts, los participantes dimos dos canciones relacionadas con Mimi y Yamato respectivamente, una desde el punto de vista de cada uno de ellos. En mi caso, es la siguiente:

Mimi: Cake by the ocean – DNCE, propuesta por LaBauhaus, más conocida como nuestra querida Bau.

Nada más.

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

El pastel más deseado

Yo sabía que era guapa. Es decir, no es que lo tenga creído, simplemente lo sabía de forma objetiva. Estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos me mirasen al pasar y me dijesen cosas, y no me sorprendía; mi forma de vestir y peinarme tampoco era discreta. Además, siempre lograba lo que quería. Era muy cabezota, si algo se me metía entre ceja y ceja lo tenía que lograr. Y siempre era difícil decirme que no porque sabía cómo pedir las cosas y cómo insistir.

Sé que todo sonará muy superficial, pero realmente quien me conozca sabe que no es así; yo simplemente soy muy directa y testaruda, y la gente cercana a mí me quería así.

Así que, acostumbrad a lograr lo que quería, me topé con una pared imposible de escalar llamada Yamato Ishida. Fue cuando regresé de Estados Unidos, cuando le vi. Les comenté a las chicas lo guapo que le veía, alzando las cejas hacia Sora ya que pensaba que mi amiga pelirroja le gustaba, pero cuando Hikari rió, supo que algo se estaba perdiendo. Entonces descubrí que Sora estaba saliendo con Taichi, y después de gruñirles por no haberme contado nada, me dijeron aquello que haría que entrase al callejón sin salida.

—Deberías de intentarlo con Yamato —propuso Sora mientras sorbía tranquilamente su batido—. Él necesita alguien que le saque del cascarón y creo que alguien como tú le vendría genial.

—¿Alguien como yo? —pregunté, alzando una ceja.

—Sí, alguien extrovertida, alegre… ¡alguien completamente opuesto a él! —estuvo de acuerdo Hikari—. Quizá así dejaría de estar tan cascarrabias.

—No sé… —dudé yo.

—Has dicho que te parece que está guapo, ¿no? —asentía a ello—. Pues ya está. Haríais una buena pareja.

—¿O es que te parece demasiado difícil para ti? —picó la más joven, sabiendo que eso me haría reaccionar.

—¿Perdona? —me levanté de la mesa con semblante decidido—. Nada, escuchadme, nada es demasiado difícil para mí. Yamato Ishida va a caer a mis pies como me llamo Mimi Tachikawa.

Pero fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Yo siempre había sido coqueta, y de la misma manera me comporté con Yamato cuando lo vi la siguiente vez; un toque en su brazo por aquí, un mechón de pelo retorcido entre mis dedos mientras lo miraba por allí… pero nada parecía funcionar con él.

El rubio completamente hermético, y solamente con Taichi y Takeru, y alguna vez con Sora, parecía estar a gusto por completo. Empecé a observarlo, a fijarme en todos los detalles de su vida para lograr descubrir qué podía hacer para conquistarle. Y terminé cayendo por él.

Descubrí que teníamos varias cosas en común. Pocas veces hablábamos solamente nosotros, pero cuando salió el tema de la cocina descubrí que podíamos intercambiar recetas y consejos como si fuésemos los mejores amigos del mundo. Y con la música… ¡Ay la música! Yamato hablaba de una forma tan pasional de la música que le brillaban los ojos, refulgiendo allá donde estuviésemos, haciéndole ver más guapo aún de lo que ya era de normal.

Encontré otras muchas cosas en mi incursión hacia las claves de conquista a Yamato Ishida. Solía ser serio, incluso más que cualquier persona en un funeral, pero cuando reía de verdad, no esas sonrisas educadas y falsas sino esas que pocas veces ocurrían, iluminaba la habitación. También parecía distante pero seguía protegiendo a su hermano pequeño como si éste no fuese independiente ya. Era frío en general, pero siempre tenía una palabra amable para cualquier persona que estuviese mal, si bien no era del tipo de persona cariñosa que te lo decía con un abrazo. Parecía pasota, pero siempre que alguien necesitaba algo era el primero en ofrecerse.

Terminé completamente enamorada de él. Para mí, era como un delicioso pastel que no podía comer porque estaba a dieta. Ese trozo de dulce al que estaba deseando hincarle el diente pero que tenía prohibido porque él mismo no se dejaba. Parecía que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para conquistarlo de forma sutil, así que decidí tirar por la forma directa; me declaré.

Y tampoco salió bien. Yo pensaba que al menos se lo pensaría pero las palabras salieron de su boca casi antes de que terminase por decirle que me gustaba.

—Olvídalo, Mimi —dijo seriamente—. Tú y yo nunca podremos estar juntos.

Después de eso se fue y me dejó allí, callada, con la boca abierta y sin poder creerme que me hubiese rechazado de una forma tan tajante.

Pero no tardé en reaccionar, y yo no era de las que tiraba la toalla tan fácilmente. Desde ese momento, y sabiendo que él ya sabía de mis sentimientos, fui abiertamente a por él. Traté de conquistarle de todas formas posibles; siendo amable, acercándome a él, coqueteándole de forma dulce, de forma más directa, pero nada parecía funcionar. Incluso pedí ayuda a mis amigos, incluido los chicos, y ninguno supo ayudarme.

—Ya sabes que Yamato es muy cabezota —murmuró Taichi, tratando de ayudarme—. No creo que acepte tan fácilmente.

—¡Pero es que ni siquiera me ha dado una razón! —exclamé yo—. Solamente dice una y otra vez que no podemos estar juntos, pero sin decirme por qué.

—Quizá no le gustes —se aventuró a decir Koushiro, mi amigo sin filtros.

—¡Pues que me lo diga! —grité—. Que me lo diga y todo se termina. Pero hasta ahora cuando le he pedido que me lo diga solamente niega con la cabeza y se va. ¡Nunca ha dicho que no le guste!

Y era verdad. Yamato me rehuía, me decía que nunca podríamos estar juntos, que me olvidase de él, pero por mucho que le preguntase no terminaba de decirme por qué. Y tampoco que no le gustase. Así que después de dos meses me harté, y una noche decidí dar un paso más allá, el último intento.

Me vestí con un pantalón pegado que remarcaba todas mis curvas y un top que dejaría sin aliento incluso al tío más sieso. Y esa noche, que habíamos salido todos a una discoteca a bailar, fui a por él. Tiré de él sin dejarle quedarse sentado y aunque se quejó y forcejeó, terminó en mitad de la pista de baile conmigo. Me planté frente a él y bailé de la forma más seductora que sabía. Pensaba que eso terminaría por convencerle de que le gustaba y se dejase llevar, pero cuando di una vuelta al son de la música aprovechó para escapar y me dejó ahí sola, ¡en medio de la pista!

Vi su espalda perderse entre la multitud y mi furia llegó hasta límites insospechados. ¡Eso era el colmo! ¡Me había dejado plantada y sola! Eso era completamente maleducado y no pensaba dejarlo estar, así que corrí tras él.

Lo vi salir por la puerta trasera y supe que iba a fumarse un cigarrillo. No dudé, y traspasé la puerta en su busca. Lo encontré apoyado en la pared de fuera, con su mítico cigarrillo entre los dedos, soltando el humo por la boca de una forma que no debería parecerme sensual por ser asqueroso humo de tabaco, pero que me derretía hace tiempo. Pero en ese momento estaba enfadada y me puse frente a él para encararle.

—¿De qué cojones vas? —pregunté iracunda—. ¡Me has dejado sola en medio de la pista!

—Sabes que no quería bailar, Mimi —dijo tranquilamente—. Me has arrastrado a traición.

—¡Pero no tenías que dejarme sola! —le grité—. Ha sido humillante y tú un maleducado.

—Bueno, lo siento —él se encogió de hombros, sin sentirlo en absoluto—. Pero quizá así dejes todo esto y no me sigas.

—¡No lo dejo porque me gustas mucho! —me quejé pateando el suelo—. Mierda, Ishida, estoy enamorada de ti, es normal que quiera conquistarte.

—Estás confundida, Mimi —contradijo el rubio—. Te parezco guapo y te atraigo y estás liando eso con amor. Pero en realidad es un capricho porque te he dicho que no.

—¡No es un capricho! —negué, indignada—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir que lo que siento no es verdad?

—Mimi… —trató de hablar pero no le dejé.

—¡No! Ahora vas a escucharme. Llevas queriendo decidir ni sé el tiempo —lo corté—.Estoy enamorada de ti y ni siquiera me escuchas porque tienes algo en la cabeza que está venga a decirte que solamente es atracción. ¡Pues sí! También hay atracción. Pero por parte de los dos, e insistes en negarlo, pero aún no has tenido la decencia de decirme por qué me rechazas.

—Mimi… —murmuró—. Tienes que dejarlo, de verdad. Tú y yo somos demasiado diferentes.

—No es así —negué vehementemente—. Tenemos muchas cosas en común pero no quieres verlas. Además, hay muchas parejas que empiezan poco a poco. Son amigos y luego se empiezan a atraer y al final terminan saliendo.

—Estás yendo muy lejos —opinó el rubio—. Vale, sí, eres guapa. Pero nadie ha dicho que a mí me atraigas.

Mi boca se abrió al igual que mis ojos. ¿Me estaba tratando de decir que yo no le gustaba físicamente? Vale, podía ser que no a todo el mundo le gustase pero que justamente pasase con él era un golpe bajo. Lo miré a los ojos tratando de comprender y fue cuando me di cuenta de que rehuía mi mirada. Y entonces lo entendí; no es que no le gustase, es que de alguna manera le daba miedo tratar de empezar algo conmigo. Recordé la vez que hablé con Taichi y Sora sobre lo cerrado que Yamato era en cuestión de chicas y que ellos creían que iba de duro pero estaba acojonado por el miedo a que le hiciesen daño. La pelirroja me había dicho, luego cuando solamente estuvimos ella y yo, que yo era, posiblemente, demasiado amigable y extrovertida para él.

Me acerqué a él y le vi dar un paso atrás, queriendo poner distancia entre nosotros. Pero tenía una bonita pared detrás que le impidió alejarse más, y terminó acorralado. Me quedé a unos centímetros de él, mirándole desde mis 20 centímetros por debajo de él.

—No te atraigo —negó lentamente con la cabeza—. Nada de nada.

—No —dijo con voz estrangulada—. Nada.

—Eres un mentiroso —reí acercándome más—. Eres un mentiroso porque puedo ver lo nervioso que te pones cuando me acercó a ti. Finges que estás entero pero tiemblas.

Lo vi tragar, y me dieron ganas de reír, pero en lugar de eso subí las manos por su pecho y lo acaricié lentamente, sintiéndole aguantar la respiración a mi paso. Cuando llegué a su cuello lo rodeé y me puse de puntillas para acercarme más aún. Mis labios rozaron los suyos mientras hablaba.

—Dices que no te atraigo… Vale —pareció sorprendido—. Vamos a ver si es verdad.

No le di tiempo a asimilar mis palabras porque cerré la distancia entre nosotros y lo besé. Y no fue un beso suave. Quería demostrarle que era una mujer y que me deseaba, así que moví mi boca con ímpetu. No le di tregua alguna, aprovechando que estaba asombrado por mi atrevimiento. Me dejé llevar y fui yo, libre y sin cortarme ni un pelo, abrazándome a él y metiendo mi lengua en su boca para saborearle mejor. Puede que estuviese poniéndome una soga al cuello, pero moriría haciendo lo que de verdad creía y quería.

Pero no fue mal. Si había una pequeña posibilidad de que Yamato me apartase, esperaba que suavemente y no de golpe, se esfumó cuando sus brazos en vez de alejarme de él, rodearon mi cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo. Sonreí contra sus labios, victoriosa, y quise gritar pero tenía demasiadas lenguas en mi boca y estaba demasiado ocupada besando y siendo besada por Yamato.

Si pensaba que podría llegar a arrepentirse, el rubio pareció querer afianzar que estaba dejándose llevar conmigo porque si bien había sido yo la que le había acorralado, Yamato consiguió girarnos sin que me percatase de ello y me encontré con la espalda pegada a la pared y un muy entusiasta rubio besándome como si no hubiese un mañana.

Me dejé llevar por completo, viéndole tan entregado, tan libre y natural, besándome como deseaba sin que le importase nada más que nosotros. De hecho, casi me olvidé de mi propósito cuando se pegó a mí y me empezó a acariciar la espalda, pero algo en mí me devolvió a la realidad y pude alejarlo unos centímetros, los suficientes para poder respirar hondo y tranquilizarme.

Yamato me miró frunciendo el ceño, aún con el velo del deseo cubriendo sus ojos, como si no comprendiese por qué había parado. Y aunque me hubiera encantado seguir besándolo hasta que amaneciese, tenía algo muy claro que hacer.

—Me deseas, mucho, y podríamos seguir y los dos disfrutaríamos —le dije casi sin aliento—. Pero no es lo que quiero. Tú has dicho que estoy confundida porque eres un chico guapo pero no es así. Te estoy entregando mi corazón, Yamato, pero no estoy dispuesta a que juegues con él y lo pisotees.

El rubio me miró, serenándose, y escuchándome atentamente. Cogí fuerzas desde dentro, atemorizada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y con miedo a ponerme a llorar si todo salía mal.

—Yo he dado muchos pasos por lo nuestro, aunque aún no haya nada, pero no más —lo miré, dispuesta a demostrar que estaba segura de lo que decía—. Yo te quiero, pero no voy a perseguirte más. Tú me deseas, y sé que te gusto aunque sea un poco. Podemos ser felices juntos. Estoy dispuesta a ir lento para enamorarte, pero tienes que dejarme; tienes que darme una oportunidad y dejar de huir de mí. Esta va a ser la última ver que te persiga porque por mucho que esté enamorada de ti, no estoy dispuesta a humillarme más y que me des estos desplantes.

Lo empujé un poco más y me dejó salir de entre sus brazos. Sentí frío al instante, pero sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era completamente necesario. Por él, por mí, por nosotros.

—Sé que tienes miedo porque lo de tus padres no terminó bien, pero eso no tiene que ocurrir con nosotros —le aseguré —. Puedo hacerte feliz si me dejas, pero esa es tu elección. Ahora me voy a ir. Tienes dos opciones: puedes venir conmigo y darle una oportunidad a empezar algo nuevo conmigo, o puedes quedarte aquí y preguntarte toda la vida si lo nuestro podría haber funcionado.

Me aparté de él por completo y aún mirándole a los ojos suspiré. Yamato no decía nada, parecía estar asimilando mis palabras, y sabía que le iba a costar tomar una elección. Estaba asustada, no podía negarlo, pero yo quería y necesitaba aquello para no seguir volviéndome loca. Así que dije mis últimas palabras antes de que el rubio tuviese que tomar una decisión, esperando que fuese la correcta.

—Tú eliges, Yama —susurré finalmente, casi con ganas de llorar—. Yo ya no tengo nada más que decir.

Dándole una última mirada, me giré y me fui de allí moviendo las caderas, fingiendo seguridad pero temblando y rezando en el interior porque viniese tras de mí. Estaba temblando de miedo por el ultimátum que le había dado, pensando que tal vez había roto la única oportunidad que tenía con él, pero de repente escuché un par de pasos tras de mí y justo antes de alcanzar la puerta de entrada Yamato llegó hasta mi y lo sentí coger mi mano. Me giré para mirarle pero él tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta; vi su rostro algo sonrojado.

—¿Vas a atreverte? —pregunté, algo ansiosa—. ¿Vas a darme una oportunidad de enamorarte?

El rubio me miró y asintió secamente, algo tenso aún. Pero daba igual. Podía ser que yo fuese la única enamorada en ese momento, y que él necesitase algo más de tiempo, pero yo le gustaba, mucho además, y estaba segura de que iba a lograr enamorarlo en poco tiempo; ya tenía mucho camino hecho. Me estaba arriesgando, con algo de miedo de que finalmente Yamato no lograse enamorarse de mí, pero daba igual; para ganar había que apostar y yo estaba dispuesta a vencer al precio que fuese.

Y os digo una cosa, chicas, el pastel era de limón agrio, pero me supo dulce como la miel.

* * *

Y hasta aquí lo que se daba. Bau, querida, no sé si esperabas algo así de la canción. Me he basado un poco en la letra que encontré por internet (porque escuché la canción pero por alguna razón no me decía nada la música) y salió esto. Espero que te guste y que no haya destrozado tu idea sobre el fic basado en esa canción. Ya me contarás qué piensas del fic y qué te venía a ti a la cabeza cuando escuchabas esa canción.

Nada más.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
